onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Lassoo
| jname = ラッスー | rname = Rassū | first = Chapter 160; Episode 103 | affiliation = New Spiders Cafe; Baroque Works (former) | occupation = Cafe Mascot ; Pet | birth = January 4th | jva = Masaya Takatsuka, Takeshi Aono (Movie 8), Koji Haramaki (Grand Battle! Rush!, Pirates' Carnival) | 4kids eva = Unknown | Funi eva = Christopher Bevins | dfbackcolor = CFD0A2 | dftextcolor = 5C6144 | dfname = Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund | dfename = Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Dachshund Type (Viz); Mutt-Mutt Fruit (4Kids); Mutt-Mutt Fruit Fruit, Dachshund Variety (FUNimation) | dfmeaning = Dog | dftype = Zoan }} Lassoo is Mr. 4's gun that consumed a Devil Fruit through some unknown method which allows it to become a living dog. He is classified as a Type D creature, "Small Savage". Appearance Lassoo is a sandy-brown gun, similar to a bazooka, that has handles on the sides and a contoured barrel. Lassoo is always suffering from some kind of cold that makes him have a running nose and sneeze (which makes him fire cannonballs). It is unknown if this is an actual disease or a side-effect from being an inanimate gun unnaturally absorbing a devil-fruit. Gallery Personality He seems to be very loyal to his master, as he did everything he said without question. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Being a gun that has absorbed a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund, Lassoo can transform into a dachshund, becoming literally a gun-dog. In turn, Lassoo gains animal sentience and becomes a mobile mortar, increasing efficiency in combat. During battle, Lassoo functions as an automatic baseball pitching machine of sorts for his master to hit the baseball ammunition with towards their targets. Cannonballs On Mr. 4's call, Lassoo would cough up a seemingly infinite amount of exploding baseballs that (to Usopp's surprise) are not balls that explode on impact, but when a timer runs out. According to Chopper, Lassoo's baseballs are as heavy as cannonballs, thus ruining Chopper's plan to throw the ball back towards the agents before the baseball explodes. On the contrary, Mr. 4 can use his immense strength to strike these cannonballs with his 4-ton baseball bat, sending them flying at an incredible speed and accuracy at the opponents. History Alabasta Saga Alabasta Arc Lassoo teamed up with the Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas team to fight Usopp and Tony Tony Chopper. Lassoo was ultimately defeated when Usopp tricked Mr. 4 into slugging Miss Merry Christmas with his 4-ton bat. While Mr. 4 was shocked at what had just happened, Usopp took advantage of this time to fire a hammer at Mr. 4's gut using Chopper's horns as a slingshot. Mr. 4 then flew into Lassoo and hit a stone structure thus knocking them both out. Lasso coughed up one last exploding baseball that completely incapacitated the Mr. 4 team. Lassoo was then arrested by the Marines along with the rest of Baroque Works when Crocodile was defeated. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" After all the members of Baroque Works have been exposed, Miss Goldenweek, Miss Valentine, and Mr. 5 fly to the Marine base and try to break out all of the captured members of Baroque Works. They succeed in rescuing Mr. 4, Miss Doublefinger, Miss Merry Christmas, and Lassoo (Crocodile and Mr. 1 decide to stay behind). Lassoo then helps out around the new Spiders Cafe as the new mascot. Major Battles *Lassoo, Mr. 4, and Miss Merry Christmas vs. Chopper and Usopp Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece Treasure Cruise Enemy Appearances *Aim! The King of Berry Support Appearances *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece: Grand Adventure Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Pirates Carnival *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Trivia *When Miss Goldenweek used her Rainbow Color Trap on Lassoo, it is revealed that his dream is to become a tank. Later, when the released members of Baroque Works opened a new Spiders Cafe, Lassoo is shown in his new tank form instead of his old gun form. *When Lassoo "transforms" into his tank form, his name is romanized on his tank. On the right side of the tank is "RA". On the left side of his tank appear the letters "SS", followed by what appears to be either a U or O. As the rest cannot be seen, it is impossible to determine the remainder of the romanization. References Site Navigation ca:Lassoo es:Lassoo fr:Lassou it:Laassiù de:Lassoo ru:Лассу pl:Lassoo Category:Projectile Weapons Category:Pets Category:Male Characters Category:Former Marine Prisoners Category:Baroque Works Category:Inanimate Zoan Users Category:Spiders Cafe Characters Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists Category:Living Weapons